Transformers:Lost Memories
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Sequel of Brave Sparks. It's been a year in a half since Hope and Camron have met the Autobots and saved Rome, but a villain is back for revenge, but have some help from a powerful bot from Cybertron. A new human joins the team by helping the Autobots rescue Hope from Black Widow who took her hostage, and there are secrets in state.


***Prologue: Lease on Life/New Girl***

* * *

Red optics opened and found itself in the room where the scientists are. The female Decepticon raised her hands that are metal. She's no longer human, she's now in a Decepticon form. Yet, she is confused about this. What happened to her? Then, there is Silas with scars on his face and an eye patch over his left eye. He almost looks like Frankenstein.

"Welcome back, Black Widow." He says with a smirk. The Decepticon slowly sat up and look down at the leader of M.E.C.H. in silent. But her designs are black with silver highlights and there is flame designs on her arms, legs, and on the crown shaped head. "You should be thanking us for turning into your real self, Black Widow. You are a sports truck, but we painted it for you. And I do hope you like the flames." Silas said.

"...Why?" Black Widow spoke finally. "Why are you doing this for me? And...how long was I frozen?"

"For a year now." Silas replied. "We would want to wake you up sooner, but...there are some businesses that needs to be taken care of." He took off his eye patch to show Black Widow his scarred eye. It was so gruesome to look at, but Black Widow didn't seem to be afraid. It didn't surprise her one bit. "The girl did this to me last year since we first met. Then destroyed my creation I controlled. She is quite a fighter..." Silas spoke as he puts the eye patch back on. Black Widow blinked. She never thought that Hope would be so feisty.

"...Ahh. You mean the Psyche Warrior?" She asked. "So...she's alive. She must've grown more powerful than ever. What about Optimus Prime?" Silas snarled in hate. Black Widow chuckled at him and stood up tall. "You're not the only human who hates him. We used to have a human who wants to destroy Hope, but I've heard he failed. Don't know what happened to Galloway, but...he may be dead then in Rome." She says. "And I shall my revenge on Megatron and those Decepticon fools!"

"I get the feeling you might say that." Silas says with a smirk. "We need your aid to destroy the Autobots and kill the girl. Together, we can create our own army and rule the whole world. The Decepticons won't even stand a chance either, because you are here now." Black Widow stared at him in silent. Silas waited for her to respond, but he sees Black Widow form an evil smirk.

"Fight against the Autobots and the Decepticons? Now, that is a challenge. Surely I will help you, but, you do need more mechs with you." She says. "If I am correct, I'm sure there is one who would be able to join us."

* * *

Black Widow drove down the road where there are no cars around at this time of night. She is meeting with someone she had contacted since she is finally in her form, but she looks different than she looked before in Cybertron and in Rome before using a human body. A jet that is bigger than any normal jet was sighted in the sky and then transformed and landed on the dirt by the street. Black Widow transformed and came towards the mech. It has no insignia on his body. Neither Autobot or Decepticon, but his optics are bright red.

"It has been a while, Black Widow." A mech said in a deep, dominating voice. "I am surprised that you are alive from the destruction of Cybertron."

"Good to see you too, Thunderwing." Black Widow says with a smirk on her lip plates. "I always have a feeling that you are alive up there and be so lost. Nowhere to go." Thunderwing snarled at her.

"Enough jokes, Black Widow. Now that I have come here on this planet, where is Lord Megatron and my master?"

"Unicron?" Black Widow asked. She did remember last year she killed him for power. "I'm afraid he is deceased. You see, there is a Psyche Warrior on this planet with the Autobots." Thunderwing snarled more. He'd heard so many stories of Psyches decades ago, but he did not believe there could be one someday. Now, he is wrong. Primus did think things through.

"Psyche Warrior, you say? Well, who is it?!"

"It's a child, Thunderwing. Her name is Hope Simmons." Black Widow replied. "She is growing ever stronger. I've heard from Silas himself who owns M.E.C.H." Thunderwing clenched his sharp fingers.

"So...are you saying the girl killed Unicron?" He asked.

"Yes." Black Widow lied. "And of course, the Decepticons threw me away to a cold wasteland to freeze, so they are traitors to me. So, what do you say, Thunderwing? Will you be our side with evil humans?" She asked. She formed a smirk at Thunderwing. The evil robot growled a bit and accepted her invite to join in.

"The Prime and his human girl will pay for everything. Unicron shall be avenged!" Thunderwing says. Black Widow snickered a bit. So, revenge will soon to begin...

* * *

The jeep and the moving truck are by the two story house in the neighborhood. A couple walked inside the house with smiles, but the 13 in a half year old girl walked in with a small frown with her bag. She has long blonde hair in a braid, brown eyes, a black headband. She is wearing a green jacket with a brown sweatshirt underneath, blue jeans with brown boots. Her name is Michelle Parker.

"Well, here we are, Michelle. What do you think?" The woman asked.

"...It's nice." Michelle says. "But, you guys are the ones who wanted to move here. Not me." She went down the living room to look around. The man came to his wife and sighed.

"She'll get used to this, hon. Since we adopted her, it took her a while to get used to our place and now this will be the same thing." He said. "Now come on, let's bring the boxes in." The wife nodded and followed him outside. Michelle then walked up the steps and found four bedroom, and a bathroom. She went inside one of the rooms of the right and look at the view of the front yard. Across the street from her, there is two teens at their front yard with their two members. They are none other than Hope, Camron, Ron and Judy. Michelle sighed and left the window to be elsewhere.

"I'm gonna be homesick for life..."


End file.
